


A different meeting

by jackshortie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Animal Death, Canonical Character Death, Death, Hospitals, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Suicide mention, The Kurta Clan Massacre (Hunter X Hunter), kurapika backstory, leorio backstory, slight gore, trick tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackshortie/pseuds/jackshortie
Summary: Alternative universe where Kurapika and Leorio met while looking for a doctor for both their friends, just before the news of the Kurta massacre reached Kurapika.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Pairo (Hunter X Hunter), Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight & Pietro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	A different meeting

Kurapika climbed onto the Piko and checked if all the bags were attached firmly. A small brown haired boy walked up to him and smiled. “Good luck, Kurapika. Please come back soon!” Pairo said, enthusiastic for his journey. 

“Of course, Pairo.” Kurapika petted his head, “I promise to be back soon. Stay safe until then, alright?” 

“Mhm!” Pairo’s smile was always warming and made Kurapika melt. Once he comes back, he’ll make sure that Pairo can see his own smile! That is what Kurapika told himself, as a promise. 

He turned the Piko around and before leaving he waved to his parents. They were slightly worried about Kurapika’s safety, but they also knew that Kurapika was strong and smart. With a little convincing he was allowed to make his first long journey on his own. 

Once he started riding, the rest of the clan shouted encouraging words and started cheering. Pairo waved his arms the whole time, until another clan member would tell him that Kurapika was out of his sight. 

Kurapika rode across the forest, leading to open fields, leading through small villages that were sometimes even kind enough to offer shelter or food. If no shelter was found, he’d curl up underneath a tree with blankets that he brought along. Overall it wasn’t an easy trip, the roads could be rough and rocky, the Piko could be tired and in need of constant rest, and after six weeks of traveling Kurapika started noticing that he had to get to the nearest big city and fast, otherwise he was never going to make it. 

As if luck was on his side, the next day he found a city. It wasn’t as big as he hoped it would be, but he begged for it to be enough. 

He walked on the stepwalk with the Piko on a leash, searching for a hospital. After asking some directions and having even spoken to someone who works in the medical sector, he had found the hospital. 

Before entering, he was stopped by a security guard. “Sorry kid, you can’t bring animals in here.” They said, blocking Kurapika’s view by how tall they were. 

“Ehm, okay! Where should I leave her, then?” He kept up his good mood in hope he could get past soon. 

“Not here, at least.” The guards tone grew ruder and aggressive, Kurapika noticed it too. He took a step back and looked around for solutions, but none came to mind. The guard got impatient, as their body language changed. 

“There’s a place downtown where they’ll take in any beast, also temporarily. You can drop her off there.” Another voice interrupted. It was a little lower than Kurapikas voice, but sounded as if only a little older than him. He turned his head to see a black haired boy in clothes that seemed a little too cold for this weather. His smile and tone was friendly though. 

“I can take you there if you want.” He offered, pointing to the north, indicating that the place was there. 

“That would be great, thank you.” Kurapika pulled onto the leash and ordered the Piko to come along. Although the walk was only five minutes, the fact that they both didn’t say a word made it feel longer. The black haired boy just looked around, but this wasn’t because he searched for the place, it seemed more as if he was nervous. 

Kurapika decided not to speak either as he sometimes tended to over share things. A bad habit that could be dangerous, he just didn’t learn that yet. 

“We’re here.” Was the first thing that was said as he pointed at the building that was on their left. 

They both went in and the boy quickly guided Kurapika to the administration where he filled in the things. The boy looked away out of respect and privacy. A gentleman, huh? Kurapika thought to himself as he signed the final paper and handed the Piko over. After that they quickly walked back, again, in silence. 

This time the guard judged them deeply before letting them in and they both pulled a number from the box to see where they would be on the waiting list. Kurapika offered him to go first and he pulled the number 32 and Kurapika therefore 33. The waiting room was pretty crowded and it seemed like they were going to be here for a while. 

“What’s your name, by the way?” He asked Kurapika, as they sat down on the cold floor, leaning their backs against the wall. 

“Just call me 33.” Kurapika waved the small paper with his queue number on it, deciding that it would be better if he’d hide as much information as possible from people who didn’t necessarily need it. 

“Then I guess you can call me 32.” He said it in a playful tone, almost as if he didn’t mind hiding his own identity as well. 

“So, can you tell me why you’re here for?” Kurapika tried to ask, cautiously and hoping he wouldn’t hit a sensitive string. 

“My friend, Pietro, he’s… sick. Badly. I’m hoping that there’s a doctor who’s willing to help him. Without help he probably won’t last another month.” 32 stared at the floor, sorrowing a little. “What about you?” 

“I’m here for my friend too, he lost his sight and I’m also looking for someone who’s willing to help him.” Kurapika noticed that they were quite similar. 

“Well, 33, I wish you the best of luck.” His smile was so warm and tender, as if it was a warm hug around Kurapika’s heart. It felt… odd. 

“Yeah… you too.” As if it was timed, they called out number 31. 

“Well, I guess that means I’ll be next.” 32 stood up and gave Kurapika a high five before nearing the door, ready to go in as soon as his number was called. 

“I’ll wait for you if I’m done first.” Kurapika said, curious to if 32 could succeed in finding a doctor for Pietro. Maybe also to give 32 a proper goodbye, not sure if they’ll ever meet again. Kurapika will miss his smile, that’s for sure. 

“Alright, I‘ll wait for you too.” He said and entered the door as his number was called. Once the door shut behind and he was out of sight, Kurapika got up himself and waited. In five minutes he also told to enter and was greeted by a doctor. She told him to sit down on one of the chairs across her desk after shaking her hand. 

“You seem a little young to be here.” Was the first thing she said, in a both concerned but somehow judgemental tone. 

“I’m not here for myself.” He talked back, taking the doctor by surprise by how rude that had sounded.

“Then what can I do?” She asked.

“My friend lost his sight, I was hoping you could help him.” 

“Where’s your friend now?” She wrote down notes on a small noteblock. 

“At home, it’s too dangerous for him to travel all the way here, so I was hoping a doctor could-“ He got interrupted by her.

“I don’t travel. There’s a few that do, though. You can hire one that can make a diagnosis for about seven hundred thousand jenny. With a little luck they can even help your friend immediately for about two million.” She explained. Soon enough Kurapika realised he only took one hundred thousand jenny with him. He didn’t know that just making a diagnosis could be so expensive.

“I don’t have that much with me right now, we probably have more at home but-“ 

“Then no can do. You have to pay beforehand because what if you can’t afford it?” Her tone turned cold and rude.

“There has to be some way, I can’t travel back for two weeks, come back and then have to go back again. The Piko can never hold on that long-“ 

“Kid. I said it’s not happening. Come back when you can afford it.” She waved her hand, telling Kurapika to leave. Slightly annoyed, he got up and left the room empty handed. Back in the hallway he saw the black haired boy banging his fist against the door.

“32? What’s wrong?” Kurapika walked up to him. 

“It’s all about money with your greedy asses!” He yelled against the closed door. It looks like his talk with a doctor didn’t go well either. Kurapika tapped his shoulder to get his attention and he finally turned around. 

“33. Don’t buy shit from them. They’re all nasty pricks.” He grunted.

“I couldn’t afford it. The price to just put up a diagnosis was too much.” Kurapika explained.

“They asked six million jenny for the surgery. In their eyes six million jenny is how much it costs to save a life. They’re ridiculous. Pietro shouldn’t have to die because we lack the money!” He was pissed but also emotional. He knew full well he wasn’t going to be able to even get to a million jenny within a month. “Goodbye 33, I’m leaving this shithole.” He walked outside and left Kurapika. Although Kurapika understood his sudden leave, he wished that he could’ve given 32 a proper goodbye. 

Disappointed, Kurapika got the Piko back and found a place to stay for a low price. It was not the best place and pretty old, but it would be crazy to sleep outside when they told me that it was going to freeze. 

He got a small room with just a bed upstairs, and downstairs there was a bar with a radio. The floors were thin, so he could almost hear every conversation in the room and also the radio clearly. There were a few songs playing and as Kurapika was enjoying the music, it was interrupted by breaking news. The music stopped halfway and a reporter started speaking. 

“Breaking news: A report states that the Kurta clan, a clan that can be founded in the Lukso province, has been brutally murdered. Forensics are trying to-“ 

But that was all Kurapika heard before his mind went blank. He shot up straight on his bed and could feel his hands shaking. Did he hear that right? 

Wanting to confirm it, he ran downstairs and grabbed the bartender by the shirt. “Did I hear that right?!” His voice was fueled with sheer anger.

“What the hell? Kid, are you okay?” The bartender slapped Kurapika’s hand off his shirt.

“The news message. About the Kurta clan?!” Kurapika was desperate, the bartender could clearly hear it in his voice. It had cracks and broke. His eyes were glowing scarlet in concern.

“Ehm yeah… it looks like it. You knew them?” The bartender was really calm and kind for someone that is getting targeted for the anger of a twelve year old kid. 

“Shit!” Kurapika ran outside and quickly got the Piko out of the stalls. He left all of his stuff behind, knowing that with less weight the Piko would hopefully be faster. 

For two days they traveled without big breaks at high speed, until the Piko collapsed to the floor and Kurapika fell off. “C‘mon… we have to keep going!” He tried to encourage himself, but it was hopeless. He was tired, thirsty and hungry. The Piko was on her limit too. 

He looked around, they were in the middle of the woods, he didn’t exactly know his whereabouts, but he knew which woods he was in. If he was correct, then on his east was a small village. It would be about 10 km. The Piko had already fallen asleep and Kurapika knew he wouldn't be able to drag her along. 

“Dammit.” he mumbled under his breath and started running. It was doable, if he wasn’t already so tired and worn out. After five kilometres, he knew that going any further meant a possible fatality. He had to rest. 

Slowly he let himself sit down against a tree. He didn’t have his blankets, as he left everything behind in the place he was supposed to sleep that night. “Just five… minutes…” But without finishing the sentence he had already dozed off. 

How long had he lied there? It could’ve been hours, maybe even days. It was flashing lights that eventually woke him up. 

“He’s waking up!” An unfamiliar voice spoke. 

“W-what…” Kurapika said as he slowly opened his eyes. In front of him were three people he’d never seen before. They were all mid twenties, dressed in suits as if they came straight out of work. 

“Are you okay?” One asked.

With a little thought Kurapika suddenly remembered what he was doing. He immediately got up and looked around in a panic.

“Hey, take it easy bud. What’s the hurry?” Another one said, holding him back.

“I need to get to the Lukso Province… fast…” Kurapika’s breathing was unstable, making him quickly notice how thirsty he was.

“Let’s get you some water first. Here.” 

Kurapika immediately chugged down the entire bottle without a second thought.

“Lukso you said? If you want we can get you there. No way you're going to make it by foot.” They offered and it was a true blessing.

“Please, my family-“ Kurapika started choking back the tears, and could feel his eyes warming up again, meaning they would turn scarlet. 

“Alright, get in the car. We’ll grab some food for you and then we’re leaving.” They helped carry Kurapika into the car and handed him bread. Only two of them tagged along, the third one staying behind. 

Within three hours they entered the Lukso Province, and the one that wasn’t behind the wheel woke Kurapika up. “We’re here. Where is it?” 

“Stop the car.” Kurapika demanded. He was rude and cold, even though these people were so kind to help him. He had no time for gratitude. The car stopped and Kurapika immediately ran out, without even a thanks.

He ran towards the woods and soon enough disappeared from the car’s sight. He recognised this place soon enough and knew that only 500 meters from here the Kurta clan lives. 

He ran as fast as he could, he was soon out of breath since he was still weak from the trip, but it didn’t matter. 

Then… he arrived.

With a horrible scene, terrifying. An image that lived forever in Kurapika’s mind. Suffocating, every time he thinks of it he loses his breath and suffocates until someone pulls him out. Not being able to find that air was horrifying. 

And right now, Kurapika dreamt solely of that image. His body was trembling and Gon and Killua, who were still awake, noticed. Gon figured it was best to wake him up as he didn’t like the way Kurapika seemed to have trouble breathing.

“Kurapika? Wake up? Hey.” Gon slowly pushed his shoulder and the boy woke up.

He was sweaty and still trembling softly, but quickly hid his fear with a smile as he didn’t want to worry Gon.

“You were having a nightmare.” Killua said.

“Thank you.” Kurapika said as he glanced at the clock. Fourteen hours until the fifty hours were over. “If only Leorio didn’t waste all of it…” Kurapika thought to himself. 

“Are you okay now?” Gon wanted to make sure.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Kurapika washed it off like it was nothing, but his mind was still a little stuck at the gory imagery, “I don’t think I’ll sleep any more though.” 

“We woke up a few minutes ago too, so guess we’ll just have to wait for the hags to wake up.” Killua said, pointing at Leorio and Tonpa. 

“I wouldn’t call Leorio a hag compared to Tonpa…” Gon said, scratching his head. 

“Yeah, isn’t he like in his forties?” Kurapika added. 

Killua glanced at the sleeping Tonpa before quickly turning back to Gon and Kurapika with big eyes. “Wait, are you for real?!”   
“Yeah, this is his thirty-fifth time, I think.” Gon recalled the conversation they had at the very beginning of the exam. 

“Besides, Leorio isn’t much older than me.” He told his age during the first exam, when Leorio and him talked about why he was here and how his friend died of a disease he couldn’t afford the surgery-

Kurapika stopped halfway his thought. He looked at Leorio. He couldn’t be- No… right? 

He already felt like he had a deja vu when Leorio told his story, but he couldn’t place it yet. However, now Kurapika knew where he had heard that story before. To be honest, he had forgotten about his hospital visit as that day he had also found out about the Kurta clan. That event had clouded everything else that happened that day. 

He wasn’t sure if the right decision to confront Leorio about it, but maybe he could drop a few hints to see if Leorio would catch on, just to make sure he was indeed the same guy he met at the hospital. 

Leorio that lied before him looked very different from the little boy that he met at the hospital. Leorio looked way healthier, more than the skin and bones 32 was at the hospital. Kurapika guessed it was only natural as he knew Leorio grew up with practically nothing. And then of course he had his growth spurt. The boy at the hospital was pretty much the same height as Kurapika was then, besides that if he was Leorio that he was supposed to be two years older. 

“Kurapika. You’re spacing out again.” Killua’s voice took him out of his thoughts. 

“Right.” Kurapika said and grabbed a book to distract himself from the thoughts. He was probably overthinking it and knew that if he was wrong he could cause damage. 

In an hour Tonpa and Leorio had woken up as well. First thing Leorio did was walk up to the fridge and grab the bowl of strawberries and start eating them. 

“Hello?!” Kurapika exclaimed as he saw Leorio eating those strawberries one by one.

“Morning, Kurapika.” He said with his mouth full.

“Leorio those are my strawberries??” Kurapika said, as he had claimed the strawberries as soon as they opened the fridge for the first time when the fifty hours had just started.

“I don’t see your name on it.” He said as he checked the bowl. There was something about his tone that told Kurapika he was provoking him on purpose.

“Ehm? We talked about this when discussing the division!” Kurapika hoped to make him remember, but doubt Leorio would admit it.

“Don’t remember.” He said before biting into another strawberry.

“Why do you always have to be such a prick? Ugh!” He was very irritated, in his mind wanting Leorio to choke on that strawberry. Of course, that was a lie, but it was his anger taking over.

He admitted that he was possibly overreacting, but blamed it on his bad night sleep and that strawberries were his favourite food. 

“Okay, both of you shut up!” Killua interfered, “Leorio? Stop being such a prick, you claimed your own food. And Kurapika, they’re just strawberries, get over it.” 

“Yeah, indeed. They’re just strawberries, Kurapika.” Leorio rolled his eyes. 

“Leorio, shut up before I choose violence.” Kurapika was on his last straw. 

“Both of you! For real? One second you guys are acting like a married couple and the next time you’re fighting like one. Get both of your shit together. It’s already bad enough to have Tonpa ruining things, we can’t have you two fighting at every opportunity. Spent the next few hours to bond or something or whatever, just please stop!” Killua made some very solid statements and pointed at the corner of the room, as if he was telling the guys to sit there as a punishment. 

“I’d rather not.” Kurapika denied. 

“Kurapika, that wasn’t a question.” Killua added, giving him a scary look, as if it was a threat. 

“I guess then we have no choice. Leorio, come here.” Kurapika said in the corner Killua pointed at and tapped the floor twice, signaling that Leorio should join. 

“Ugh.” Leorio exclaimed and dropped himself on the floor next to the blonde. 

“Don’t leave for the next two hours.” Killua ordered. 

“Killua? Isn’t that a bit too-” Gon tried, but looking from Killua’s confidence he decided to drop it. 

“What are we even supposed to talk about?!” Leorio asked Killua. 

“I don’t know! Just… talk about your hobbies or something. Anything.” He replied as if he was supposed to know what Kurapika and Leorio wanted to talk about. 

There was a silence. 

“Do I literally have to conversate for you guys?! Leorio you go first: what’s your hobby?” Killua was also reaching his limit.

“I really enjoy-” Before Leorio could finish he was already interrupted.

“Say it to Kurapika! Not me! I don’t care what you do in your free time.” Killua pointed at Kurapika. 

“As if I do care.” Kurapika mumbled under his breath.

Leorio turned to Kurapika, “What was that?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Okay then… As I was saying, I really enjoy drawing. I haven’t been doing it for very long, but I like capturing the beauty of people.” Leorio almost said it as if he was embarrassed to have such a kind hobby. 

“That’s actually really cool. Ehm, I like poetry, I guess…” Kurapika was surprised by Leorio’s answer, but in a positive way. 

“See?! That’s a conversation! Now continue it without me. I’ll see you in an hour.” Killua said before walking to Gon to continue their little game competition they were having to pass the time. 

“Poetry is very difficult, I always have a hard time understanding it.” Leorio said as soon as Killua left. 

“Could say the same about drawing. Can I see it sometime?” Kurapika’s voice was gentler.

Leorio was slightly flustered and looked away, “I’m not that confident about it yet.” 

“Take your time then.” 

The conversation continued talking about interests and more things, though eventually they went deeper. 

“What are you going to after your revenge?” Leorio asked, daring but cautiously. 

Kurapika thought about this question before, but he didn’t know the answer yet. “If I do succeed, then I’m not sure. I thought about joining my family, but I also want to keep the family tree from dying out completely. I think it depends on the circumstances.” 

Leorio knew that Kurapika didn’t think his life had much worth, but it still hurt him to see Kurapika willing to end his life depending on circumstances. 

There was a long silence, the air was dense and there was a tension. Not an aggressive one, but a gloomy one. 

“By the way, Leorio, did I ever tell you how I was the only one who survived?” Kurapika wanted to change the subject, but not too much. He wanted to know if Leorio was indeed the kid from the hospital, and this conversation could lead to the answer. 

“Not quite, all I know is that you’re the only survivor since you weren’t there when it happened. Though, I’m going to be honest: I am very curious.” Leorio moved a little closer to Kurapika, so that he didn’t have to talk so loud, reducing the chance of the others hearing them. 

“I had a friend, Pairo, and he needed a doctor. I had just left the hospital when the news got to me. Once I got back, it was already too late.” Kurapika didn’t tell much, but hoped it would give Leorio the push to talk about his friend as well, and if his name was indeed Pietro. 

“Similar to mine, huh? Just like this kid I met at the hospital. Seems like we all have similar stories.” When Leorio said that, it confirmed his story. 

Kurapika could barely believe that they had already met five years ago. Leorio hadn’t figured it out, though. Part of him wanted to tell Leorio straight up, the other part wanted to drop hints so Kurapika could enjoy the face he’ll make when he realises. 

“The kid at the hospital?” Kurapika added, pretending to not know. 

“Yeah, there was this at the hospital who had a friend who lost his sight. He eventually couldn’t afford the costs either. I never know what happened to him.” How could Leorio be so oblivious? Kurapika struggled to not laugh.

“What was his name?” 

“I never knew, we both kept our names secret. We called each other the numbers we pulled on the waiting list. Making him 33.” Leorio was looking ahead, deep in thought and trying to recall his face, but hardly could. 

“Who knows, maybe you’ll come across him again.” Kurapika was just mocking him at this point, but couldn’t resist. 

“Who knows…” When Leorio said that, Kurapika couldn’t help but accidentally snort.

“What’s so funny?” Leorio reacted.

Before Kurapika could answer, he was saved by Killua coming back again. “Okay lovebirds, the hour is up. How’d it go?” 

“Alright, we learned… a lot.” Kurapika said, still trying to hold back his laughter.

Killua noticed. “What’s up with you?” 

“I have no clue he’s not telling me either.” Leorio said, confused.

“Good talk.” Kurapika said to slip out of the conversation and got up. 

“By the way Leorio…” Kurapika immediately turned serious and more respectful, “I think Pairo and Pietro would be great friends. They may even are friends as we speak.”   
Leorio smiled warmly, filled with a slight sorrow. “Yeah, they probably will…”

Kurapika waited for him to notice. Leorio never mentioned Pietro’s name to Kurapika before, at least, not as far as he knows. 

He leaned against the wall, staring into Leorio’s eyes as he wanted to see Leorio processing that information. 

“Who are Pietro and Pairo?” Killua asked, switching from looking at Kurapika to Leoiro and then back to Kurapika again. 

“Wait… I never mentioned Pietro’s name before?” Leorio raised an eyebrow to Kurapika. 

“Geez, you’re slow, 32.” Kurapika rolled his eyes before turning around. He counted in his head:

Three.

Two.

One.

“OH MY GOD.”

There it was, Leorio’s realisation. 

Kurapika could hear his footsteps running up to him as Kurapika calmly opened the fridge, taking out a pack of milk and poured in a glass, nonchalantly sipping it as Leorio was trying to express his feelings. Not through words, but through dramatic hand movements that could be summed up as: “How? Why? When? Who?”. 

“33, nice to meet you.” Kurapika stretched out his hand to shake it. 

“Okay somebody explain what’s going on and why Kurapika broke Leorio?!” Killua and Gon had arrived at the kitchen as well. 

“I have so many questions.” Leorio went along and shook Kurapika’s hand. 

Kurapika chuckled, “Ask away, 32.”

“Ehm… Uh.” Leorio’s brain went shut immediately, “Too many, can’t pick one. Ehh… How did you find out?” 

“I had actually forgotten about our meeting, since the news obviously… took over, to say the least. I had a nightmare last night about the massacre, but Killua and Gon distract me and during our talk I suddenly thought about how you told me your friend died because you couldn’t afford the surgery. It gave me a deja vu to our meeting at the hospital. You were oblivious though.” Kurapika took a final sip and put the glass away.

Leorio facepalmed. “Whoa, now I feel like an idiot.”

“Haha it’s okay. I should’ve figured it out when you told me during the first exam. Besides, I never told you about Pairo before.” Kurapika assured him. 

Leorio was still caught off guard by all of this, still in the middle of processing. 

“Killua, what are they talking about?” Gon asked him, just as confused as Killua.

“No clue, but I knew my method worked!” He was quite proud of it, though he barely did anything. 

“Good job!” Gon encouraged him, hoping to feed his ego. Instead, Killua got flustered again and quickly said it was nothing. 

Leorio quickly explained the situation to Gon and Killua. They were a bit confused about it, but it was unique for something to be so coincidental. 

“So… from 33 to 404 huh?” 

“And you from 32 to 403. We just moved up 371 places.” 

“Let’s hope we don’t forget each other next time we see each other.” Leorio chuckled.

Kurapika smiled. “I doubt we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just realised that i left the piko to die in the woods GOODBYE


End file.
